Two Shadows at the End of the Street
by krmluv28
Summary: What if Natsume's darkness is shared? With the one person he wanted to protect. NatsumeXMikan
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**  
** On with the story... by the way this is my first try on a drama genre so be nice!  
**

"You dont unerstand anything!" Natsume screamed at the bawling brunette desperatly chasing after him. Grasping onto his sleeve she gasped as she was

thrown to the ground, her knees creating bloody trails on the concrete.

"Just get the fuck away!" Holding out his palms two blue flames came to life, reflecting a shadow onto the poor girls face.

"NO! i wont let you think that way! your not alone in the world." Crawling over to him with all the energy she had left, mikan wept at his feet. He shouldnt feel

remorse. His adreniline was too high, and his tolerance to low not to mention the intent behind his actions. She would only get hurt more if she stuck beside

him. It was for her own good so, laughing at her claims he chucked a flame at her tender hands, charring her creamy skin. She hadnt even bothered to nullify it.

"Your not alone. not alone. alone." Breaking out in a whole new fit of tears she sunk farther into the ground and watched the rivets of blood flow around her.

"Never get close to me again! You worthless, idiotic, waste of space!" Burning the edges of her hair for good measure he stomped off with tears in his only

thing following him was his own shadow.

Mikan wasn't in the classroom te next day. No one wondered why, they had all heard. Even Sumire had backed off, and thats exactly how Natsume wanted it.

He was meant to be alone, and now he was. The darkness wont be shown to the brightest light. Meanwhile Mikan wasnt eating, or sleeping. No matter how

many people came to visit her she wouldnt budge. All she would do is stare at the ceiling, and Natsume's words. At one time she wouldn't except it herself but

now she had. She was alone. She always had been, even before she came here 3 years ago. No mother, no father, and grandpa...oh grandpa! He had past

away just last week! The one who had been with her through everything, was gone. Hotaru was off to show off one wacky adventure or another. Ruka was

only along for the ride, and now that Natsume was done using her... _im alone_ she thought to herself. Over the next few days the nurses awed over her fast

recovery but Mikan became less and less interested, untill the day of her release. With the bandages over her hands and hair up in pigtails she didn't just feel

alone, she felt mortified. A feeling she had only had a couple of times, and one she really didn't want to discover. As she walked to class she could feel

everyones eyes on her burnt hair, and wrapped hands and knees. Hiding her eyes with her bangs she started to walk faster. Past all of her "friends" and

teachers. Gripping her school bag in her hands she refused to look at the sakura tree, that held such precious memories. She walked and walked untill she

stood right in front of the classroom door. Raising her head high she quietly stepped into the classroom, late as usual. Everyone noticed the differences, no

matter how much she tried to conceal them. She flashed everyone a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. She also refused to meet Natsume's eyes. Her hands

were shoved in the pockets of her skirt, and she seemed hesitant to go near anyone. Anna near the back of the classroom waved her over and pointed to an

empty seat beside her. The seat recently belonged to Shiori Yamada, a new student that had come to Gakuen Alice a year ago. She had long black hair, perfect

green eyes, and beautiful tanned skin. Mikan considered her to have everything she did not. Unlike Shiori, Mikan had stuck with her pigtails, had creamy skin,

and was anything but volumptious. So feeling a twinge of jealousy it didnt last long as she sat down next to Anna. Then Narumi burst into the room as he

usually would and called attendance. He lingered over her name and she hated it. Responding quickly, mikan was going to show everyone not to worry over

nothing. Everyone turned to look at her, not even hiding their interest and concern. Mikan hated that as well. She didnt want to be pitied, or ignored! She just

wanted to be seen! to not be alone...

Anna had to take notes for her because Mikan couldnt hold a pencil no matter how much she tried. Anna was glad to do it, but mikan repeated her mantra in

her head, everytime Anna smiled. "Just wait hers will be broken too."

Sometime during class, Narumi-sensei had come over to give hr some makeup work in her worst subject, math. He also slipped a note inbetween the sheets of

paper that said,

_Mikan-chan,_

_Im so sorry, and i ensure Natsume will be punished. Your new partner will be Anna, let her help you with your math homework._

_ with love, _

_ Narumi_

Staring at the note beneath the table Mikan laughed under her breath. Crumpling the note in her hands she pretended to pay attention as narumi guided the

class through a lecture. Mikan was out of that classroom as fast as she could and found herself going toward the sakura tree. When she was about half way

there, she heard a voice she would rather forget. Natsume. He was walking with Shiori and talking casually about a manga he had just read. Every word he

said, only one repeated in Mikan's mind. Worthless. Silently slinking away,she headed straight to the next class, and happened to be the only one there. Even

inchou was gone for the break. Sitting in silence, she pulled out the assignments she hadnt put in her dorm room. Staring at the confusing algebra the letters

and number jumbled in her head as they always did. Chewing on her pencils eraser she managed to figure out one of the problems before the door swung

open. peering over, it happened to be Shiori, swaying her hips over to her new desk.

"You know i dont blame Natsume." Sizing up mikan She decided to come closer. "Its all because your a worthless bitch." Glaring up at her, Mikan lightly stated,

"So iv'e been told." Considering her one more time, Shiori tried again.

"By the way number one is wrong, idiot girl." Mikan didnt respond untill Shiori reached for her pigtail,

"These are so childish! take them out little girl." Slapping her hand to the side Mikan stared the bully down.

"Only Natsume calls me that."

finally getting a reaction shiori laughed out loud, "Not anymore he doesn't! Just get used to it!" Then the first swarm of students poored in. Playing the innocent

Shiori hopped over and commented on just how good every girl's hair looked. Rolling her eyes, Mikan braced herself for the next lesson.

Finally the day was over! Stretching out like she used to she found a smile cake onto her lips. Immediatly it was ruined. A the door swung open again, she felt

burning eyes looking straight through her. Daring to turn her head crimson orbs stared back at her. Natsume, standing so close, but she didn't blush like she

used to. Staring straight into his eyes she told him straight out, "I don't blame you." As Mikan left the room, Natsume could only cringe. What had he done to

his only light?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2!**

He was about to grab her hand when he remembered, and as he did Shiori jumped all over him. Yelling all kinds of meaningless things before whispering in his ear, "Don't mind her, your mine now." Having no choice, Natsume sat down and waited for Mikan to get far enough away. Along the way, Anna had joined Mikan on the way to the dorms and offered her some cookies. Having not eaten all day Mikan took one, and ate it without complaining. The moment she did, Anna felt like crying. Mikan hated gingersnaps, and usually made such a face no-one could help laughing. She was going to do something about this, and soon. Breaking away from MIkan she ran back toward the classrooms. Not understanding her intent, Mikan could only watch as her only hold onto light dissipated. Over time Mikan had actually lost some of her doubts about Anna and now? All the doubts were back, seven fold. _I can't trust anyone. not anymore._

Over the next few days things went to a more familiar pace, but no one really got used to the lack of laughter that used to come from Mikan. Especially Natsume. Every night he would stand outside of Mikans door, after sneaking half way across campus, up the side of the girls dorm and in through a window. He would press his ear to the door and listen to her soft breathing and hoped she having nice dreams. She wasn't. She was only dreaming about how she wanted Natsume, in body, in heart, in soul. All of him. But at the end of every dream she was bitterly disappointed. Meanwhile Ruka decided to face Mikan for the first time. Since he wasnt in MIkan's class anymore he hadnt seen her very often. He was actually completely ignorant of the tension around Natsume at the time. So once the day was over he went up to him.

"Hey, Natsume have you seen Sakura lately?" Ruka pried.

"Not really."

"Well do you know where she is then?"

"No."

Sighing Ruka didn't think he was going to get much out of him. He would have gone to Imai, but she wasn't due back until tommorrow...

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Dodging each of the shots with grace, Natsume wasn't surprised to see Hotaru crouched in the bushes and shooting at him with all shes got.

"You asshole." Hotaru blankly stated as usual. Creeping out of the bushes, Ruka admired his girlfriend even if she was shooting at his best friend. "You do realize she wont come out of her room. my rabbit intake has gone down 5%." She wont even talk to Hotaru? Natsume was shocked. No matter how old she got, Mikan had always loved Imai. Stalking over to the fire user Hotaru pressed the Baka gun to his throat.

"You need to fix this now." Matching her cold stare, Natsume replied,

"Why should I?"

Narrowing her eyes to slits Hotaru hissed, "Because your the bastard that she cant stop thinking about." Obviously, Natsume thought. He had dragged her across the pavement.  
Amazingly confused, Ruka interjected, "wait a second. Just what are we talking about here?"  
Rolling her eyes, Hotaru didn't bother explaining. Instead she sent the verbal cue to Natsume, to explain the random act of violence he had committed. Natsume really didn't want to explain, but didn't really have a choice. Especially when he saw Anna dashing toward him, the same girl he had avoided for related reasons.

"I might have hurt Mikan." Completely snapping, Imai chucked him backward, and into a prickly holly bush. Caught off guard, Natsume fell, actually seeing tears in her violet eyes. Stomping off, Ruka followed leaving Natsume alone with a worried and panting Anna.

"You deserved that you know." Anna sputtered as she caught her breath.

"Hmph" Struggling to his feet, Natsume rubbed his sore back.

Then out of the blue, Anna, perked up and got uncomfortably close to Natsume.

"You need to apologize!" Natsume narrowed his eyes at the usually shy girl, "I can help you if you want.." Anna said, this time with a lighter tone. Turning his back he tried to walk away when she grabbed his sleeve. At the slight tug Natsume was hurled back, not physically, but instead mentally. Back to when a very precious flower did the exact same thing, only to be blown away in the wind. Would he do the same thing again?

**. ##############################################################################################;)**

**So thats the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Now for some words of the day: indecisive, depressed, and Snickerdoodle! Two words to describe our main characters, and one is a totally awesome cookie! (looking back this makes no sense. Why did i put this? im really sorry for wasting 6 seconds of your life im a moron.)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! Exams are over!Finally...but i have been slacking off too, hehehe. Well here's the next chapter!**

**:3**

Shrugging her off , Natsume tried to walk away. The sun was just dipping over the hills, and cast an eeire glow over the landscape. And

refusing to let go, Anna clung onto his vest for dear life. HIs emotions boiling with nostalgia Natsume took the girl from the waist and with a growl, threw her to

the ground. Only faint whimpers could be heard as she skittered across the pavement. What had he done? Falling to his knees, tears blinded his vision. Staring

in disgust as his filthy hands Natsume struck the ground, so hard the lantern shook on its post nearby. Struggling on hands and knees, Anna swept her cotton

candy hair out of her face, and coddled Natsume with sweet words. He was so sick of that. Where was the, "What the hell are you doing stupid?" or " How

come the mother-ship hasn't come to pick you up yet"? Natsume needed that, more than anything. (even if he wont admit it.) Natsume's eyes snapped open,

and he crumpled to the ground, tears slithering from his eyes as he hit his head against the concrete. He couldn't handle this, and he was falling apart at the

seams. He needed his light, because without light the world would be blind.

Ignoring Anna's worried cries, he darted into the woods. Stumbling over twigs and rocks, easily bruising every bone in his body. Mikan. Mikan. That was his

mantra, repeating it with every step he took. Sweat soon beaded down his forehead and trailed into his eyes. The chilled air against his skin a refreshing

contrast. Taking deep breaths Natsume ran across the courtyard as sparse chatter erupted around him, filling his ears with retarded nonsense. One particular

voice stuck out in the small crowd. Shiori, his fake light. He had tried to replace Mikan and it didn't work. The more time he spent with Shiori the more he longed

for Mikan. Her ironic strawberry scented hair, her amazing laughter and how it shook her whole body. Blood rushing to his head he felt the usual blush creep to

his cheeks, but he was just so tired he couldn't waste any energy by acknowledging it. Natsume hadn't worked out in awhile and was out of shape. He can

thank Mikan for that, or himself...IT WAS JUST SO CONFUSING! Now in darkness he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and was blinded by the bright screen.

Rifling through his contact list he missed Ruka's name three times before finally pressing CALL. Lifting it to his ear he bobbed along, as the phone rang. _Pick up _

_Ruka N_atsume thought.

"Hello?" _thank the lord._

"Ruka! Is Polka in her room?" there was a pause.

"I guess so, where else could she be? And another thing. Whats got you so worked up all the sudden?"

"Never mind that. Could you please make sure shes there?"

"Im in my dorm right now though." Ruka said, "You should call Hotaru instead."

"She'll probably fish out my insides with a toothbrush."

"Why a toothbrush? Anyway, how about i call her, ask, and call you back?"

"Yeah." Hanging up the phone, Natsume registered his surroundings. he wasnt far from the girls dorms, well he didnt come from very far.

About 5 minutes later, Ruka texted back and Natsume was standing at the Girls dorm entrance.

_Yeah Hotaru was with her a second ago, she left,_

"Oh great" Natsume muttered to himself. "Her room is probably bugged."

Somewhere far off Hotaru was smiling..."I heard that Hyuga."

_and she took care of the robo-guards. Its all clear. GO GET HER!_

Snuffing, Natsume suppresed his urge to run, as if someone was watching him. Slipping in through the front door, he heard the faint bustle of the other

students who stayed up past lights-out. jogging up the stairs he clung to the wall, and lead his way through the darkness. Mentally counting the distance he

covered he stopped in front of a certain door. He knew this was it. Tracing the familiar ridges of the door frame Natsume let his eyes adjust to the darkness.

Taking a deep breath, natsume prayed the door would be unlocked, if it wasnt he would have to knock. That would be 20 times more awkward.

"Natsume?" oh holy freaking crap.

Turning around he could just make out Shiori's distinctive features.

"What are you doing here?" she came closer. "This is the girls dorm." She gasped. " oh i know your here to see me arent you! Well be my guest!"

Pressing up against his chest her breasts bulged out of her low-cut night shirt. Licking her lips, Shiori's face came closer and closer to Natsume's. Unable to

move,(like most teenage boys) his eyes flared wide open when he felt the door give way slightly. A small hand grasped his wrist and pulled him through a small

opening, leaving Shiori shocked and confused on the other side.

The lights where out in her room, but Natsume could see Mikan clearly. Every detail, including the life drained out of her face. Her hair was down. Standing

there looking so dismantled he could barely wait to kiss those lips one more time. Her fists were clenched, ready for a fight. opening her mouth no sound came

out and Natsume couldn't believe it. Reaching out toward her she brushed her hair out of her face. Leaning into his hand for a moment Mikan seemed content

until, she fell to the ground in tears.

"Mik-"

"No! Get away from me." she choked out. "Im fine." smiling through her tears she stared him right in the face. "Really."

Shaking his head, Natsume clicked on the lights. Even squinting into the light, Natsume could easily see she wasn't. She still had her hands wrapped, days after

she could remove the bandages permanently. Natsume didnt know it but, she actually kept them wrapped as a tribute. She felt if she unwrapped them she

would loose the last strand of the connection between him and her.

"Stand up polka."

She scowled, and Natsume sighed in relief. Dropping to his knees, he wrapped his arms around her. "I haven't lost you yet." he whispered " Thank goodness."

Pushing him away gently Mikan stared at the ground. Tilting her chin up Natsume was tired of this awkwardness. Smashing his lips to hers Mikan hitched a

breath. His lips burned. Eyes watering Mikan chucked him away this time. Across the room. She fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Another chapter after forever...hehehe.( A short one too..) Ive had major writers block lately, but i am working on "ribbonless" too. BUT i might scratch the idea and start on something new. But heres the new chapter. **

**I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!  
**

Shrugged against the wall, Natsume clutched his head in his hands. Trying to ignore the ignorance of Shiori, who was stage whispering his name through the

door. While also savoring the bitter taste of the kiss he had stolen. He didn't know what to do now, but he crawled over to her pale and clammy body. Tracing

the delicate features of her face, that had turned harsh but melted away for this one moment. Not daring to move her in case he dropped her. Instead

propping her head onto his lap, and waiting for her eyes to open. To be bathed in light.

Little did he know that Mikan was experiencing something extrodinary.

"Mommy?" a little toddler squealed as she ran toward a small framed women with thin chesnut hair wrapped into a braided bun. Mikan wondered who she was

but couldnt speak, or even move. She was only a bystander to what she assumed was only a dream. "Did you see what daddy did to me! It was soooo mean."

the little girl crooned. In the same moment a vagely familiar man walked through the doorframe into the kitchen. With tousled black hair and a playful smile on

his face. Holding a half charred drawing of- something. Mikan's breath hitched, recognizing those eyes anywhere. The color wasnt exactly common; a russet

tone, a step below bright red. The color of blood, and the kid had the same color. But who was this women?

"Natsume!" The woman yelled playfully, picking the toddler up in her arms. Smacking his shoulder with her free hand. "Why would you do that? She worked,

soooo hard on it too!"

"Yeah!" the little girl proclaimed, fist pumping the air.

Giving his daughter a forlorn look, he patted her head. "Don't you start now. I can only handle one of your mother."

Soo... Natsume was married? Mikan thought, suddenly sad for some reason. Untill she heard him say something she couldn't believe. Her name.

But...

was it coming from this dream?

She wasnt so sure...at all...


End file.
